Loyalty and Honor 1
by ladybugg
Summary: New chapter up. Miaka is starting to fall for the last person she expected, especially after her life spins out of control.
1. Default Chapter

Loyalty and honor 1  
  
It was a hot May morning, as I sat and watched Miaka doing her training. She was actually getting pretty good, and soon enough I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. It always seemed like the celestial warriors of Suzaku were always rescuing her from imminent danger, and she was always getting hurt by Nakago's henchmen.  
  
It broke my heart to see that Miaka was always getting hurt, and the effect that it would normally have on the emperor. It was always like he was the one in pain every time Miaka got hurt. That broke my heart.  
  
However it was my decision to train her, after her love deserted her for Yui. He had struck her down, and he broke her arm. Now I know that Tamahome was under that weird spell by Nakago, but it crushed Miaka's spirit when he decided to stay with Yui. Tamahome claimed that he wanted to stay, because he wanted to persuade Yui to leave Nakago's side. To make a long story short, Yui was able to persuade Tamahome to stay. Not only that, but she was finally able to make Tamahome her man. The final straw for Miaka, was when Yui became pregnant with Tamahome's child.  
  
I don't think that I've ever seen Miaka so down and defeated before. She was basically just a shell of her former self, and spent many hours crying over her lost love. Of course the emperor became mad, and he wanted to exact revenge against Tamahome for causing Miaka pain. So he went out alone, and instructed everyone to stay behind and care for Miaka.  
  
Unfortunately Hotohori was killed in battle, and the loss of two of the Suzaku warriors meant that all would be lost. That meant that the war against Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong was approaching fast and furious. It also meant that Miaka and Yui were going to be stuck here in ancient China, with no way back home. Most of all it meant that Miaka had to live with the knowledge that Tamahome chose Yui over her.  
  
It was amazing to see the transformation in Miaka. Hotohori would've been very proud of her, and the remarkable changes that she has been through. She realized that there wasn't very much she could do about our destroyed destinies, but she was prepared to fight for her country. She wasn't about to let the other warring country come over and destroy everything that she worked hard for.  
  
So I trained her, and the rest of the Suzaku warriors trained with her. They were becoming strong and fierce warriors, especially Miaka. She was almost as powerful as all of the remaining Suzaku warriors put together.  
  
I looked over at her training, and I decided that she's had enough training for one day. So I stood up and walked over to her. I noticed that she was now in great shape, and that she was well toned and defined. Her hair was slicked back, because of her sweat. She turned around and faced me. She had a look of annoyance written all over her face, and I could do nothing but stare at her. She has changed a great deal, and I realize that I like this new change. So I decided to test her.  
  
I grabbed her hand, and then I made a move to kick her in the gut. Her reflexes are amazing, because she was able to deflect my blow by grabbing on to my leg. She tossed me to the side, and I made the move to get back up. However, before I could even move I noticed a long silver sword pointed right towards my face.  
  
I nervously glanced at Miaka, because I really didn't trust her with sharp objects in her hands. After all she was still pretty clumsy, and so I moved to the side trying to avoid the sword. When I stood up, and looked back at Miaka I noticed that she had that look of annoyance written over her face again. So I move closer to her, and I grabbed the hand that was holding the sword.  
  
"That's enough training for today Miaka." I said as I looked down at her slender form.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Nuriko! I'll stop when I'm ready!"  
  
She tried to pull away, but that proved futile since strength is one of my best assets.  
  
"I've said enough!" I shouted.  
  
She still tried to free her hand from my grasp, and I yanked on it, which sent her body crashing into mine. She reached up her other free hand to slap me, but I caught it with my other hand. I held on to both of her hands, and I was surprised to feel a sharp pain stinging my left knee. The little vixen kicked me in the knee, and so I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder.  
  
She struggled to get free, but I wasn't about to let her go. I was concerned about her welfare. She had been training for twelve hours straight, without taking any break or eating any food. Her not eating any food really had me worried. If there was one thing that Miaka did, and did well it was to eat. The girl could eat. So naturally her loss of appetite had me worried. No, I wasn't worried. I was scared.  
  
So I dragged her to her bedroom, and I threw her down on her bed. She glared up at me, and she threw her pillow at me hitting me in the face. I grabbed the pillow off the floor, and I threw it back at her.  
  
"Will you stop acting like a baby?"  
  
"Only when you stop acting like a lady."  
  
Ouch. The girl knew how to wound with words.  
  
"I'm going to pretend like I didn't even hear that last comment. Now you're going to stay here and behave, and I'm going to go get you something to eat." I shouted.  
  
"Nuriko, I'm not hungry! All I want to do is train today. Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"No I will not leave you alone. I did not train you, just so that you could kill yourself. You have to stop this madness."  
  
"You're not Hotohori. You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
Ouch. Wounded again.  
  
I lean closer to her face, because I wanted her to see how angry I was at that precise moment.  
  
"You're not training anymore today, and that's final!"  
  
The little vixen grabbed my hair, and pulled it with all of her might. The action of this caused me to fall heavily on top of her. She was seemingly unaware of the situation that we were now in, and she continued to pull my hair. I wanted to slap her but I dared not. She was the Priestess after all. I couldn't allow myself to lay one harmful finger on her, and so I continually yelled at her.  
  
"Let go Miaki!" I yelled.  
  
"Not until you agree to let me train."  
  
"You've had enough training for one day!"  
  
What'd I say that for? That made her even angrier, and she grabbed the other side of my hair and pulled even tighter. Of course I was pulled closer to her face, as I lay on top of her. I could feel her hot breath on my face, and I suddenly became aware of how close our lips were. I could smell the scent of her sweat mixed with the smell of her perfume. There was something about her scent that reminded me of Hotohori, when he went into battle. The thought of him brought tears to my eyes.  
  
Miaka immediately noticed this, and she loosen her tight grip on my hair. Although she didn't let go of my hair completely, my scalp still felt like it was on fire. I couldn't bear to look at her, because I knew that Hotohori prefered her over me. Even until his death, he still preferred her to me. So I cried. I tried backing away from the young girl, but I was suddenly aware that she quickly threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Nuriko. If it means that much to you, I'll stop. I promise, just don't cry."  
  
I don't know why I didn't back away from this embrace sooner, but soon I realized that Miaka had her lips against my neck. For a moment I was confused. I pulled up from her a little, and then I looked at her for a moment. Did she just do what I think she did? I tried to stand up, but her hands were wrapped around my neck tightly. She pulled me to her lips, and she forced my mouth open with her tongue. I closed my eyes, and tried to pretend that she was Hotohori. I reveled in the way her lips felt against mine, but I knew that she wasn't what I wanted. She wasn't Hotohori. She could never be him.  
  
So I pulled up from our embrace, and I stood up. I gave her look of disgust, and I turned my back to her.  
  
"Let's pretend that this never happened. I'll go get you're food." I said plainly.  
  
I headed towards the door, and I heard her cries. I turned around to face her again.  
  
"Miaka I'm sorry but I'm not Tamamhome, and you're not Hotohori. I know that this is messed up, but I can't be that man that you want me to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare your lunch."  
  
So I walked out of the room, with a lot on my mind. How was I supposed to train Miaka now? It was obvious that she wanted something more from me, and I wasn't about to give it to her either. Hotohori was my one and only true love, and that's the way it was going to stay until the day when I joined him in death.  
  
  
  
I watched Nuriko walk out of the bedroom, and I knew that he was mad at me. I would be lying to myself if I said that I hadn't had this strange attraction towards him ever since Hotohori's passing. I don't know if it was because we were very close, or if it was because I was lonely. Somehow I was able to see the man underneath all of the make up and dresses.  
  
I don't know what possessed me to kiss him today. I made a vow to myself that I wasn't going to fall for anyone else after Hotohori's death. I guess my attraction towards him grew when he agreed to train me. It was a side of Nuriko that I had never seen before. At first when he agreed to train me, I thought that we would spend a lot of time wearing make up and talking about boys.  
  
On the day of my first training session, I was surprised to find out Nuriko meant serious business. He even appeared shirtless for training, and Nuriko was normally a very modest drag queen. So imagine my surprise to see that he was shirtless, and very well built for a man who thought that he was a woman. I think I spent the majority of the time ogling Nuriko's chest. Still we trained, and he made it a point to be very hard on me. I had bruises for weeks. There were even times when I couldn't even sit up straight, because I would always land on my butt somehow during training.  
  
After a few weeks I decided that I was going to learn everything that I could from Nuriko, and pretty soon I was almost his equal. I know that Hotohori would've been proud of me, but at the same time I knew that there was a very slim chance that he'd even let me get my nails dirty. Hotohori would have never let me train, and I knew that he'd never let me fight in this war.  
  
The thought of Hotohori invaded my mind once again. He has been gone for almost a year now. The thought of his death brought a heavy set of tears to my eyes. How I wished that I 'd spent more time falling for him, than wasting my time pinning over Tamahome. At least Hotohori really cared about me. He truly loved me, and I realized that he might be the last one to do so.  
  
Out of all of the Suzaku warriors, Nuriko was the only one that I was close to. Chichiri was a monk; Tasuki claimed that he didn't like girls. The healer was too old for me, and that left only one man here that I could give my heart to. It's just too bad that he didn't want my heart.  
  
I thought that love was supposed to be this great wonderful thing. I guess who ever said that lied. It seemed like every man that I had ever love have either turned their back on me or betrayed me. Every man that I had ever loved has hurt me in some kind of way or the other.  
  
Now as it would seem I was beginning to fall for Nuiko, but he didn't want me. How was I supposed to train with him now? He was now aware of my feelings towards him, and I didn't know how he was going to react towards my advances. So I made a vow with myself that I was going to forget about my feelings for Nuriko. I needed t concentrate on the upcoming war. I needed to focus on that, and forget about my stupid feelings that were always getting me hurt.  
  
As I lay in the bed, I realized that Nuriko had been gone for almost an hour. Surely it doesn't take that long to cook breakfast. What'd did he have to do, go out and kill it first. As soon as my thoughts started wondering on Nuriko, he steps into the room with a full plate of food. My stomach growled in protest, and I jumped up and attacked the food. I guess I was really hungry, because I ate all of my food standing up. Poor Nuriko. I had also managed to get food all over him.  
  
It was then that I noticed it. His long beautiful hair was now gone. I was surprised at how low he had cut his hair. I guess he didn't want me being attracted to him, but didn't he realize that now he was just sex on wheels. Man he was hot. He looked better with his hair shorter, and he actually thought that this would make me disinterested in him. I wanted to know why he decided to get his hair cut, and so I called him out on it.  
  
"You cut your hair? Why?"  
  
"I figured that it was time for a change."  
  
"It looks nice on you, but did you do this to."  
  
"To make you get over this weird infactuation that you have on me."  
  
"You didn't have to say it like that."  
  
"Sorry. Look I'm going to get some rest now, and you should do the same."  
  
"Yeah. I am a little bushed."  
  
Nuriko turned around to walk out of the door, and I call out to him.  
  
"Nuriko wait! Look you don't have to worry about me. I guess my hormones were acting a little crazy, and I'm sorry to have bothered you. I promise that I won't do that again."  
  
"It's o.k. Miaka. Just get some rest."  
  
I watched as he walked out of the door, and I felt my stomach doing little flip-flops. How was I supposed to act now? He was fine. He was hot. He was a sexy muther you know what, but he didn't want me. Story of my life. How was I supposed to pretend that I didn't have feelings for him, when this new change in him told me that I did?  
  
Why did he have to cut his hair? At first it was just a simple crush that I had on him when his hair was longer, and now this simple crush could turn into a serious infatuation. I never could understand Nuriko. How could he be madly in love with a man that was rather feminine, and not even like the real thing? He liked beautiful men, but I was a beautiful woman. Why didn't he ever look at me like he used to do with Hotohori? Was I that repulsive? All that I was certain of was that my life would never be the same again, as long as I had Nuriko fighting by my side.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 1. This is my first fic in this category, and I wanted to try something different. It's not my best work I know, but just remember school is out. On top of that I have three very loud kids with me, and concentration is pretty hard to come by. Anyway the next chapter should be more detailed.  
  
Next chapter: Nuriko and Miaka are now acting strange around each other, and Tasuki gives them a hard time. Also Chichiri and Miaka get a little closer, since Nuriko has been avoiding her. This also causes so jealous feelings to arise in Nurkio, and he tries to shake these feelings off by doing what? Getting close to Tasuki. Stay tuned the next chapter is going to be a hot one. 


	2. Loyalty and Honor 2

Loyalty and Honor 2  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so glad that everybody loves the whole Miaka and Nuriko pairings. I wasn't sure that there would be any fans of this whole pairing, but I was astounded to see there are a lot of Miaka and Nuriko shippers out there. Anyway here's chapter 2, and I hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Who does these characters belong to? I don't really know. So I'll say that they belong to the people who made them, and no it's not me. So there. Let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast, and I was one of the first people to finish eating. The table was crowded with food, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the empty plate that was in front of me. At the moment Nuriko was sitting directly in front me, and he had been avoiding me all morning. As a matter of fact whenever I asked him to pass me something he flat out ignored me. There were many times when Chichiri would have to intervene and pass me what I wanted.  
  
I won't lie and say that I wasn't affected by his plainly obvious attempts of pretending that I wasn't there. There were many times when I had to fight back my tears that threatened to escape from my eyes. Of course there were many times when Tasuki would blurt out something inappropriate, that would eventually make both Nuriko and I turn beet red.  
  
I couldn't believe that Nuriko was being this cold towards me, and it was all because I kissed him. I told him that it would never happen again, and so far I had been true to my word. I hadn't made any passes at him since yesterday, and I haven't even been able to look him in the eyes. So why was he acting like this?  
  
I made a promise to myself that I wasn't about to let myself get all down and depressed over Nuriko. I had been in that situation once before with Tamahome, and look at where it got me. It certainly wasn't with Tamahome, and I was still all-alone.  
  
After spending my entire morning being fixated on Nuriko, I decided that I was going to go and train. Even though I was still hungry, I couldn't bare spending any more time in the dining room. So I stood up and grabbed my plate. As I was getting ready to leave I felt a hand grab my arm. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I suddenly became nervous. For a moment I thought that it was Nuriko's hand that reached out to me, but I was disappointed to find out that it was Tasuki's hand instead.  
  
I don't know if my disappointment was apparent on my face, but it was clearly visible in my heart. I snatched my arm away from Tasuki, and I glared as evilly as I could at him. He looked at me with a look of frustration, and I questioned him with my eyes.  
  
"You're finished eating?" Tasuki said confusedly.  
  
"Yeah. Besides I have to train."  
  
That statement earned me a furious glance from Nuriko, but it lasted for only a second. As soon as Nuriko noticed that I was looking at him, his eyes quickly diverted back to his plate.  
  
"I'd never thought that you'd actually pick training over food Miaka." Tasuki said cruelly.  
  
This earned Tasuki a quick whack upside the head. After a quick argument session, I turned to walk away. I stopped short when I saw Chichiri staring at me strangely. He was looking at me oddly, and I wanted to know why.  
  
"Chichiri, is there something wrong?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"Gosh, there's nothing wrong. It's just that you seem to be down ya know. Is there something bothering you? No da!"  
  
"I'm fine. Can I ask you something Chichiri?"  
  
"Sure Miaka,"  
  
"Could you teach me how to use magic?"  
  
It became so quiet that you could actually hear a pin drop, if someone were to actually drop one that is.  
  
"Gee, Miaka. I don't know."  
  
"Please. I want to be able to protect you guys, when it's time for this war."  
  
"You already know how to fight. Personally I don't think that you have any thing to worry about." Tasuki said.  
  
"That's not the point Tasuki. I want to be able to fight with all that I have, by any means necessary. If magic will help me to be a better fighter, then I'll do anything that I can to improve my skills. Chichiri, I'm not asking you to teach me everything that you know. I just want learn how to do some simple spells, and I wanted to learn how to do your little disappearing act."  
  
"Miaka, you do understand that you have to be a monk to perform some of these spells. No da!"  
  
"I am the Priestess of Suzaku after all. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"It's not that simple ya know."  
  
"Can we at least try?"  
  
"Well I don't know Miaka."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You know Chichiri, it's not polite for a man to have a woman beg." Tasuki said.  
  
"Like you would know. You don't even like girls remember?" Chiriko said.  
  
As the two of them threw verbal assaults at each other, my eyes wandered towards Nuriko. His eyes were still focused on the plate before him, and he was ever so quiet not saying a word. I began to wonder what he was thinking about, and then I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard Chichiri's voice ring out.  
  
"Well then. If you really want me to train you, then I will no da!"  
  
"Oh really! Thank you Chichiri!"  
  
I ran up to him and then I threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him as tightly as I could, as a feeling of joy rushed through my body. I wanted to use this training as a means of forgetting about Nuriko, and that was going to start today. Once I was through with my hugging craze, I grabbed on to Chichiri's hand and pulled him out of his seat. His eyes nervously shot between both Nuriko and I. Did he know? Could he tell that I had feelings for Nuriko.  
  
Chichiri had always been able to make astute observations about certain things. Surely he could see through this façade that I was building up. Before he could say anything I pulled on his arm, and dragged him out of the room. However before I left the room, my eyes settled on Nuriko once again. This time there was something else written on his face, something that I couldn't place.  
  
For a moment his eyes were frozen on mine, and I didn't know what to do. It felt like I was glued to the ground, and I couldn't move. It was something in the way that he looked at me. It seemed like his big brown eyes were boring a hole right into my heart.  
  
I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. I was supposed to be the strong one, but here I was and I couldn't even move. As much as I wanted to move, I found myself unable to budge one step. Mentally I was cursing myself out for being so weak, and I guess that Chichiri instantly picked up on this. For in that instant Chichiri pulled on my arm, and lead me out of the dining room. Before Nuriko was out of my line of view, I stole a quick glance at him once again. There was a look of unmistakable sadness written all over Nuriko's face, and I couldn't help but wonder if he thought that I was mad at him. All I wanted to do was talk to him, but I knew that it would be more than awkward. So I let Chichiri lead me out of the room, and once again I felt that feeling of rejection creep up on me once again.  
  
  
  
I watched Miaka and Chichiri walk out of the dining room, and it was only then that I was able to relax. I don't why I was so nervous when Miaka was in the room, but there was something in the way that she was looking at me. It was something in her eyes that made me feel rather strange. There were so many different emotions burning inside of me, that I couldn't discern exactly what it was that I was feeling.  
  
There were times when I was angry, and there were times I felt annoyed. However there was one emotion that stood out above the rest, and that was the sudden feeling of jealousy, that crept through my body when I saw Chichiri holding Miaka's hand. Now don't get me wrong. I have no feelings for Miaka in that way, and neither do I have any feelings for Chichiri. Yet there was something there that I couldn't put my hand on. There was something inside of me stirring like a wild tornado with no destination in mind. I felt so lost and confused like that wild tornado, that I was sure that my teammates had noticed it.  
  
I suddenly became aware of Tasuki's eyes boring into me, and so I turned towards him to see why he was staring. He had an upturned smirk on his face, and I could see the sharp fangs of his teeth. It was a look that let me know that he was up to no good, and it was a look that I wasn't exactly comfortable with. I've seen that look far more times than I could even remember, and always ended with trouble. So I decided to question him, with the hopes of getting Miaka off of my mind.  
  
"Spit it Tasuki."  
  
"I was just thinking that maybe its time that we have a little fun." Tasuki said.  
  
"I'm not interested Tasuki." I said passively.  
  
"What! That's not what I meant! The nerve of you thinking that!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Noneya." Tasuki said.  
  
"What's a noneya?" Chiriko asked confusedly.  
  
"You know what it means." Tasuki said coyly.  
  
"No I don't." Chiriko said.  
  
"Noneya means none of your business. That's one of the oldest jokes around." Mitsukake said plainly.  
  
"Why I outta!" Chiriko stated  
  
I stood up to leave because I was starting to get annoyed with the childish bickering. I turned to walk out of the room, and Tasuki walked right up behind me. As I left the dining room, I was aware that Tasuki was talking to me. However I was so involved in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the words that escaped his lips. It wasn't until he stood in front of me that I stared at him and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"What do you want Tasuki?" I questioned.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a personal question. Did you and Miaka have a fight? I've noticed that you two have been acting kinda strange."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What you two fight about anyway?"  
  
"I didn't want her to train so much, but you know how stubborn Miaka can be."  
  
"Don't I know it? Hey let's go see how her training with Chichiri is going."  
  
"I have better things to do with my time, than to spy on her."  
  
"Come on! It should be fun to watch. Remember when you first trained her? She could barely walk straight. Man I thought that I was going to die laughing."  
  
"Tasuki, will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Not until you come with me."  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
After all I was a little curious to see how things were going with Miaka's training.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Both Tasuki and I walked out to the training grounds, and almost immediately we could see Both Miaka and Chichiri training. They stood facing each other, and they had their palms pressed flatly against each other. They both had their eyes closed, and they were obviously concentrating very hard on the spell that they were trying to work on.  
  
After a while I noticed that both Miaka and Chichiri were beginning to levitate. It was almost exotic to watch. I stood in awe, at how fast Miaka seemingly was learning the art of magic. My eyes were glued to her form, as she suddenly made an illusion of other Miaka's surround her. Both Miaka and Chichiri were in the middle of the other Miaka's, as they circled around her. I noticed that Miaka was concentrating so hard, that she wasn't even aware at how heavy she was sweating. However she was doing it. She was mastering the art of magic, and for one brief instant I was aroused.  
  
I don't know where that feeling came from, but I decided that the time for me to leave was now. However, before I could leave the multiple Miaka's disappeared. Both Chichiri and Miaka looked over in our direction. I could clearly Miaka's eyes sweep up and down over my form, and I did the first thing that I could think of at that moment. I grabbed Tasuki's hand, and I pulled him close to me.  
  
I turned around to walk out of the training room, and at the same time I had heard an earful from Tasuki. I stole one last look at Miaka before I left the room completely, and was surprised to find that Chichiri had his arm around his shoulder. An inward rage boiled deep within me, and I was confused about what to do. So I turned towards Tasuki, and prayed that I was doing the right thing about asking for his advice.  
  
"Tasuki, do you think that Miaka and Chichiri are a couple?"  
  
"No. Why are you jealous?"  
  
"Get real Tasuki. I was just curious. Miaka haven't said anything to me in a while, and it seems like Chichiri and Miaka are getting a little too close."  
  
"You can't have Chichiri Nuriko. He's a monk. You know, he's close to God or something like that."  
  
"Like you'd know anything about religion."  
  
"Umm. Newsflash I don't. I'm still trying to figure out why I was chosen to a Suzaku warrior. It's not like I've lived a morally chaste life."  
  
"You can say that again. Look I'm going to go to some of the shops. I need a new outfit."  
  
"Now there's the Nuriko we all know and love. Wait! I didn't mean that like you think I meant it, you know."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
We walked towards the shops, and Tasuki suddenly stopped me. He looked at me with a look of tranquility written all over his face.  
  
"Give her time. She'll come around. She's still getting over that whole Tamahome and Hotohori thing. Just give her a little space. I'm sure she'll be back to her old self in no time, and I'm positive that she's going to find another guy to obsesses with in no time."  
  
The only thing that I could think of at that moment was this. You have no idea how right you are Tasuki. You have no idea at all. Still I wondered why I was having these strange feelings. I needed to go to the shops, and scope out all the cute guys. Maybe they'll get my mind off of Miaka for once and for all.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Nuriko finds Chichiri and Miaka in a somewhat compromising position, and this stirs up a lot of feelings that he didn't know he had. Also the last person Miaka thought that she'd ever see shows up at her door. Alone. No it's not who you think. Who will help Miaka out of this fit of depression that she will go through? Also Miaka and Nuriko have their first big major fight, and it's not going to be pretty. 


	3. Loyalty and Honor 3

Loyalty and Honor 3  
  
Author's Notes: Hey you guys/gals love me. You really, really love me. O.K. maybe you don't really love me, but I'm glad that you all love this story. I never imagined that this story would turn out this good, but atlas I'm even managing to surprise myself. So without further ado let the story begin, or in other words resume.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned at least one character from this series, but I don't. Some other fortunate sap gets those honors. Now I feel worthless. Thanks a lot for forcing me to write this dog gone disclaimer. I hope you're happy.  
  
  
  
My intentions for this little shopping excursion with Tasuki was a ruse to get my mind off of my problems with Miaka. I thought that this little trip would clear my mind from the chaotic thoughts that were running wildly through my head. Once again I was wrong. I had been wrong about Miaka's feelings towards me. At first I thought that she was just a good friend of mine. I never would have imagined that she would ever have any romantic feelings for me at all. Yet, she kissed me proving to me that her feelings had evolved overnight somehow.  
  
I guess you could say that I was confused about this whole situation, and the more I thought about it the more confused I became. I was sure that I didn't have any feelings for her, but for some strange reason I had been jealous of the relationship that she shared with Chichiri. I guess you could say that I was jealous, and I'm not going to sit here and lie and say that I wasn't.  
  
Words cannot even describe just how much I wanted to wring Chichiri's neck when I saw him put his arm around Miaka's neck. Sure he was a monk, but he hasn't always been one. Before he became a suzaku warrior, he had a girlfriend that he loved dearly. However one of his best friends made a move on his girlfriend, and then Chichiri killed him. Of course there was regret later, but the deed had been done. Love overpowered his ability to use logic and reasoning, so much so that he killed a man.  
  
Even though Chichiri was a monk, he was still a man. He could easily fall for Miaka's charms and wits, just as Tamahome and Hotohori did. One could easily fall for her, if they weren't careful.  
  
I didn't want to fall for her. I didn't want her, but there was this primal need deep within me that told me that I did. What were these feelings? Did I even want to find out? Why was I even questioning my sexuality? I was a drag queen long before I met Miaka, and I will continue to be so long after.  
  
What I needed to focus on was the oncoming war. No one knew when the opposing side was going to strike, and we had to be ready at all cost. It was then that I realized that I needed to get back home. There was no time to shop for little knickknacks. I needed to be home training. So I turned towards Tasuki to ask him if he was ready to go home. He had been quiet for the duration of the shopping trip that I almost forgot that he was with me.  
  
I noticed that he was staring at me strangely, and I wondered what he was thinking. I'll admit that Tasuki being this quiet unnerved me in a way. There has never been a time when he was ever this quiet, and the fact that he was quiet let me know that he was scheming up something in his head. I wasn't about to be the pawn in his little game, and I refused to sit there and let him plan and plot out my life.  
  
"Tasuki, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to hit you."  
  
"Gee, you don't have to be mean you know."  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?"  
  
"What! We just got here. Besides that little chickadee is checking me out."  
  
I turned my head towards a buxom red headed young woman, and when she saw me staring at her she quickly turned away. I looked back at Tasuki, and I noticed that he was glaring at me furiously.  
  
"Now you see why I hate shopping with you? I bet everybody here thinks that you're my girlfriend."  
  
I almost forgot that I was dressed like a woman today. I put a few cute burettes into my newly short hair, and I looked fabulous.  
  
"So you're telling me that you're interested in girls now?"  
  
"Get real. Girls are nothing but trouble."  
  
"So you're into guys?"  
  
"No I'm not into guys!" He practically screamed in my ear.  
  
"Animals?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Look that may be what you're into, but not me. I may not like girls, but they do have their uses if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm afraid I do, and that's what really scares me."  
  
"The way that I look at it girls are good for one thing, and one thing only."  
  
"I may not be a woman, but I still resent that a little comment that you've just made."  
  
"Oh please. Are you telling me that you didn't want the same thing from Hotohori?"  
  
"What I had with Hotohori was love, and not lust."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Aren't we delusional, because from where I'm standing you had neither."  
  
That rude remark was enough to make me strike him as hard as I possibly could. I looked down at him in anger, as I saw a perfectly round knot appear on the top of his head. I suddenly walked off, and I left Tasuki on the ground to recover from one of my best blows. How could he have said that? It was true that Hotohori didn't want anything to do with me, and the fact that Tasuki was rubbing it in was enough to make me cry.  
  
So as I was standing there shedding a thousand tears for a man that I could never have, I started noticing that there were four strong looking men approaching me. No doubt they wanted to rescue the damsel in distress, and I had no problems with that. I worked the water works even more, and they came closer smelling of after-shave and cologne.  
  
"Miss, are you all right? Was that red headed man messing with you?" He said as he pointed towards Tasuki.  
  
All right, I'll admit it. Revenge was on my mind at that moment. This should teach Tasuki a lesson for being such a prick.  
  
"Yes he told me that he was going to kidnap me, and that he was going to...."  
  
I leaned towards his ear, and I whispered the rest to him. I watched as his face turned cold, and his skin turned red. Now I'll admit four guys against one wasn't a fair deal, but Tasuki had it coming to him. What made the revenge even sweeter was the fact that Tasuki wasn't even aware of my little plan. That should teach him.  
  
I watched as the big burly men approached Tasuki, and they began to talk to him. They were probably asking him if he had been messing with me. I strained to listen to what they were saying, and I clearly heard Tasuki proclaim that I was a guy. That jerk.  
  
Anyway that comment didn't sit too well with the four big guys, that they immediately began to pound their heavy fist into Tasuki's face. After ten minutes of all out violence, the four men made their way back towards me. I put the waterworks back on, and I waited for them to approach me once again.  
  
"There you go Miss. You shouldn't have any more problems from that jerk. If you need me again, I work at that store right there. If there's anything at all that you need, then don't hesitate to look me up."  
  
"I don't know what to say." I said feigning interest in the big man.  
  
"Obviously he doesn't know the right way to treat a woman, especially one as cute as you."  
  
Eew. He ran his finger along my jaw line. I don't know where his hands have been. Do you know what I have to go through to get great skin like this? So I grabbed his hand from my face, and I held onto it for a while.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious that I owe you my thanks. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
Oh so now he wants to play that game. I watched him as he used his other hand to cup my rear end, and pull me closer to him. I tried to pull away like a normal lady would, but in actuality this guy was beginning to really tick me off. He grabbed me tighter, and then he lowered his head closer to my lips.  
  
"The way I see it, you owe me more than you're thanks."  
  
"My thanks should be enough!" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well it's not."  
  
He pressed his crusty dry lips to mine, and I immediately began to get angry. The first thing that I did was bite his lips, but not hard enough to draw blood. I didn't know what that guy had. Then I immediately began to crush his fingers. I wasn't sure, but I think that I even felt a few bones break. He reached out to slap me, but I grabbed his other arm. I twisted his arm in an unnatural angle, and then I pushed him away from me.  
  
The other three guys approached me like they were about to hurt me. Needless to say I made examples out of all four guys. They were lying on each other, and I stood above them looking down on them. They looked up at me with contempt and loathing in their eyes. So I flashed them the middle finger, and I started to talk.  
  
"Gentlemen, the lesson for today is to never underestimate the power of a woman."  
  
With that I walked off, and it was then that I noticed that Tasuki was watching the whole thing taking place. He still looked angry, and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. His face was swollen, and his lips had dried up blood, but I still didn't care. Poor Tasuki would have to see Mitsukake when we get home, because he was in pretty bad shape.  
  
"You deserved that." Tasuki said looking at me evilly.  
  
"And you didn't?"  
  
"Look Nuriko. I spoke without thinking, and I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"So how long?"  
  
I turned my attention back towards Tasuki, and noticed that he was limping. I gave him a confused look, because I didn't know what he was talking about. I tried to read his face, but I still couldn't guess at the encrypted puzzle that he wanted me to solve.  
  
"How long what?" I said as I grabbed his hand.  
  
He gave me a funny look, and he started to protest. I quickly grabbed his waist and I threw him over my shoulder.  
  
"You were taking too long. At this rate we'll get home in three days."  
  
"There's no one to blame but yourself, and you do realize that everybody's looking at us."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do. You're ruining my reputation."  
  
"I'm improving your reputation. What man can say that a beautiful woman has literally carried him away from it all?"  
  
"But you ain't no woman."  
  
"Details. Details."  
  
I paused for a while, and then I remembered the question that he asked me.  
  
"How long what?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tasuki said.  
  
I guess he forgot that he had asked me that question.  
  
"You asked me a question just a while ago. You just said so how long?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
My curiosity was starting to get the best of me, and for some reason Tasuki was quiet.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"How long have you've been in love with Miaka?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
I'll admit Tasuki surprised me with that question, so much so that I hadn't even realized that I had dropped him on the ground. It wasn't intentional, but needless to say I was very surprised. I felt bad about dropping Tasuki, but I had to find out what he meant.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Tasuki mumbled. It was hard to understand him because he was face down on the ground. I picked him back up to his feet, and then I attempted to put him back on my shoulder when he stopped me.  
  
"Nuh uh. I'll walk. Besides you're hazardous to my health."  
  
"What in the world were you thinking? What would make you say that I was in love with Miaka?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious Nuriko. First, there was that uncomfortable silence between you two. Second, You did ask me if Miaka and Chichiri were dating, and finally you were so jealous when Chichiri put his arm around Miaka."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Yes you were. Nuriko I can read you like a book, and I know that you have feelings for Miaka. That would explain that nice expensive necklace that you bought for her today."  
  
"That necklace that you're referring to happens to symbolize our friendship. I bought it to make up with her, to let her know that I wasn't mad at her."  
  
"Baloney."  
  
"It's just a necklace."  
  
"Which can symbolize love."  
  
"Or friendship."  
  
"It's a heart necklace, and hearts symbolize love."  
  
"Yes I love Miaka, but I'm not in love with her! Now will you just drop it already."  
  
"Fine. Fine, but you know that you love her."  
  
"I do not, and will you hurry up."  
  
I was left to ponder what Tasuki had said. He was wrong about my feelings. He had got things mixed up, and that surely wasn't the first time. I wasn't the one with conflicting feelings. That was Miaka. So of course as you can tell my mind was still on Miaka, and I couldn't help but wonder if Tasuki had been right. So we went back home, and my thoughts still offered me no solace as I thought the brown haired girl yet again today.  
  
  
  
I had been training all day with Chichiri, and for some reason I couldn't concentrate at the task at hand. Chichiri was trying to teach me a binding spell, and I couldn't get it for the life of me. The spell was one that Chichiri used on a regular basis, and he had been trying to teach it to me for the last four hours. The spell was supposed to bind a person in place until the spell caster could get to safety. However if the caster isn't careful the spell could prove to be very dangerous.  
  
I guess there were a few key points that I missed during my training, because my mind had been elsewhere. I had been thinking about Nuriko ever since he went off shopping. I was hurt when he decided to take Tasuki instead of me. For the past year, I had been Nuriko's shopping buddy. Every time he went shopping, I was always there with him.  
  
Now to spite me, he decided to take Tasuki instead. Words can't describe how painful that was for me. For Nuriko to blatantly disregard me, and my feelings was very hurtful to me. If I had known that one little kiss was going to ruin our friendship, I would've kissed my hand instead. It would have saved me from all this embarrassment that I was going through.  
  
I guess my mind had been on him, when I tried to do the binding spell. When I realized that my power was spiraling out of control, I said the words that Chichiri told me to say. I looked at Chichiri guiltily, and then I noticed that his shirt was now tattered and torn. He looked at me furiously, and I couldn't do anything but apologize profusely.  
  
"This is the reason why I didn't want to teach you the magic arts. No Da! You can seriously hurt someone if you're not careful you know. This is a simple binding technique. The purpose here is to bind me in place, and not to kill me. No da. We will try it one more time. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I put all of my concentration in my spell, and I was doing pretty good job too. I could hear Chichiri applauding my efforts by giving me praise for a job well done. I was really doing good, but then a stray image of me kissing Nuriko popped in my head, and my concentration was lost once again. I opened my eyes to see Chichiri doing all he could to protect himself. I turned my hands over in order to look at my palms, but the binding spell was still in full progress. How do I stop this thing? It was bad enough that I had nearly hurt Chichiri with my spell, but it was even worse to realize that I had use the spell on myself. I was bound in one spot, and my clothes were beginning to disintegrate just as it did with Chichiri.  
  
Even as I tried stopping the spell, I could hear Chichiri shouting out instructions to me. He stepped in front of me, and he had to yell over the noise of the spell for me to hear him.  
  
"You have to say "bind no more" and the spell will stop. No da!"  
  
I said what he told me to say.  
  
"Bind no more and the spell will stop. No da!"  
  
The spell was still churning, and my training blouse and bra was nothing but a mere memory. Why wasn't this stupid spell stopping?"  
  
"Bind no more. Just say bind no more!"  
  
"Oh! Bind no more."  
  
Suddenly the power from my hand decreased, and I was beginning to fall back. I grabbed onto the hook of Chichiri's pants, in order to steady myself upright. However, this action caused Chichiri to fall right on top of me. He landed on my breast, and as he tried to get up he realized that something was preventing him from moving. Apparently his beaded necklace became tangled into my hair somehow. Every time he tried to get up, he pulled my hair and it hurt like something fierce. I screamed every time he moved, because I for one wasn't used to someone pulling my hair.  
  
That really did hurt.  
  
Chichiri was just trying to get up as fast as he could, because of the predicament we were in. It was just that I wasn't about to let him continue pulling my hair. So I suggested an idea, which I thought would solve all our problems.  
  
"Can't we just break the necklace, or use some magic or something?"  
  
"No we can't break the necklace. It means too much to me, and it's magic that got us into this mess in the first place. No da!"  
  
"Well you have to do something!"  
  
"I'm trying. I'm trying!"  
  
Chichiri pulled up again, and I screamed out in pain once again. As soon as I finished letting out a pain filled scream, the training room door was suddenly thrown opened and who should walk in. Yep. Nuriko and Tasuki. I could have died right then and there. What is he thinking? I stared at him as he looked down at me in disgust. I really could have died right then and there. Nuriko stuck his hand in his bag, and he pulled out a small box. He threw the box at me cruelly, and I felt the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll be leaving now." Nuriko said.  
  
"Wait Nuriko! This is not what it looks like."  
  
He laughed. He actually laughed.  
  
"Look. What you two do on your own time is strictly between you and him. Leave me out of it."  
  
Without another word he left, and Tasuki was just standing there ogling us.  
  
"The least you can do is help." I shouted to Tasuki.  
  
"Oh a threesome." Tasuki said.  
  
"My hair is caught in his necklace, you moron!"  
  
"That's a likely story Miaka."  
  
"She's telling the truth. No da!" Chichiri said.  
  
I hope that I haven't ruined Chichiri's reputation.  
  
After a while of arguing with Tasuki, he finally freed us. I was so angry that I slapped Tasuki after I was free. Then I realized that I was practically naked, and so I covered myself the best that I could.  
  
"Give me your shirt Tasuki."  
  
"No way. I didn't tell you to tear off your shirt."  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"That's a likely story. So Chichiri, how was she?"  
  
"We didn't do anything you know." Chichiri said.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"Just give me the shirt!" I shouted.  
  
He gave me a weird look, and he took off his shirt.  
  
I quickly put the shirt on, and at that moment I didn't care that I had two men in the room eyeballing me. The only thing that was important to me was that I had to let Nuriko know the truth. So I dressed quickly dressed in front of the two men, and then I gave Tasuki a dirty look when I noticed that he was still staring at me.  
  
"Nothing happened!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm not concerned about that. Just make sure that you don't tear my shirt. I don't want my shirt torn to shreds, like your shirt over there."  
  
How I wished that I had a frying pan with me, so I could knock it over his head. However the next thing I did was something unbecoming of a priestess, but I did it anyway. I flipped him the bird. Yeah I was aware that he didn't know what that meant, and he even asked me what exactly did it stand for. So I told him, and as I hurried out of the room I could see both Chichiri's and Tasuki's jaws drop to the floor. That should teach him.  
  
In a matter of minutes I found my self at Nuriko's door. My heart was beating so fast, that I thought that I was going to have a heart attack right then and there. So I raised my hand to the door and I knocked on it lightly. After waiting awhile, Nuriko finally snatched the door opened with such ferocity that he even had me frightened.  
  
"What do you want?" He yelled.  
  
"To talk to you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Nuriko, nothing happened."  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing happened."  
  
"It didn't. My hair was caught in his necklace."  
  
"That would explain why you didn't have on a shirt."  
  
"Look I screwed up my spell, and I ended up destroying our clothes."  
  
Suddenly my attention was directed down the hall, and I could clearly make out Tasuki hiding around the corner spying on me.  
  
"Tasuki, will you stop spying on me!" I screamed.  
  
"I don't care about you. I'm just keeping an eye out on my shirt. I don't want your spell to destroy it!"  
  
I became so angry that I could scream, but I didn't dare. Soon I pushed my way into Nuriko's room, and I closed the door behind me. Nuriko glared at me, but I didn't care. He was going to listen to me, and if it took all night then so be it. I was here to talk, and he was going to believe me.  
  
"Nuriko, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"It's not everyday you see one of your best friends making out with a monk."  
  
"It wasn't like that, and you know it!"  
  
Nuriko walked over to his bed and he sat down. I was wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
  
  
How dare she barge in my room like she owns the place? I know what I saw, and it wasn't any magic training. She must really think I'm dumb. She's just mad that I caught her red handed in the act. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't care. It's not like she's my girlfriend. I guess it wouldn't be so bad, if she weren't making out with a monk though. I kind of figured that she was seeing Chichiri, but I never thought for once that she fool around with him.  
  
Why should I care? I didn't care when she was with Tamahome. So why should I care now? Why was I becoming angry? Suddenly the reason why I was angry hit me like a ton of heavy bricks. I was angry because she had kissed me. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me first. So why would she kiss me, when she was all-gaga over Chichiri? Only whores did things like that, but Miaka wasn't like that. Was she? She did the unthinkable with Chichiri, and she kissed me. Was that the reason why Hotohori was always so infatuated with her? Had she been seeing both Hotohori and Tamahome at the same time? Nah. I doubt it. If that were true then Hotohori wouldn't have always been so sad. Still she must have led him on, just like she was trying to do with me. Vixen.  
  
"Nuriko are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes Miaka. I've heard you loud and clear. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Look you can do whatever you want to do. I'm not your mother. You don't have to appease me. If you want to whore around be my guest."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Damn. Why did I say that? The look of betrayal and pain was obvious on her face, and it hurt me to realize that I was the one to cause her that pain.  
  
"Miaka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Is that what you think of me?"  
  
"No. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?"  
  
"I was angry, and I lashed out at you."  
  
"Have you always thought of me like that?"  
  
"Miaka."  
  
"Answer me! Have you always thought of me like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So why now? I mean I guess I should listen to a man that likes to dress up in women clothes, and tell me how to live my life."  
  
She was really starting to tick me off. How dare she come into my room, and call me nasty nicknames. Maybe I was right about her all along. Miaka wasn't the same girl that I used to know. Somewhere between Hotohori's passing, and Tamahome's leaving she changed. From the looks of it, it wasn't for the better.  
  
"I may pretend to be a lady, but at least I know how to act like one. For the record, if the shoe fits wear it."  
  
"It's so nice to see your true colors Nuriko. All this time I thought that you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong. It's clear that you think very little of me, and so I won't waste any more of your precious time. Besides I have some whoring around to do."  
  
I watched her as she turned to walk out of the door. I forgot how much of a prick I could be sometimes. That didn't go down the way that I thought it would go. Suddenly my bedroom door was opened, and it was Miaka again. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't make myself do it. I wanted her to hurt, just the same as I. She had her eyes pointed towards the floor, and I waited to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Since I'm not the lady that you thought I was, I think it's only fair that I give you this back."  
  
She threw me back the necklace that I had bought for her.  
  
"It means nothing to me now, and so I thought that I would just give it back." She said quietly.  
  
Then she left again. I was left alone with my thoughts, and the necklace that she gave back to me. For the life of me, I kept thinking that I had just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and it literally broke my heart.  
  
  
  
I walked down the hall with tears in my eyes. So is that how he really thinks of me? A whore? Had I ever slept with Tamahome? No. Hotohori? No. The last I checked I was still a virgin. Yet he viewed me as that? Cretin.  
  
Still I hold on to my word. If he thinks so little of me, then I don't want to have anything to do with him. As I was walking to my room, I could see Tasuki hiding in a nearby corner spying on me. I turned a furious glance in his direction, and I stopped walking.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Um. I was just wondering when could I have my shirt back?"  
  
"Go to hell Tasuki."  
  
With that I walked away. However in the process of going to my room, I decided to go take a swim instead. I had a lot of things on my mind that I wanted to wash away, and swimming was the only thing that I could think of. I decided to go skinny-dipping. After all that's what women like me do right?  
  
So when I reached the front door, I surprised to see that we had a visitor. Only this person wasn't one of our regular visitors, and the fact that he was right outside my front door had me a bit unnerved. So I took my battle stance, and I prepared to fight.  
  
"That's new. When did you learn to fight Miaka, or is that just a ruse to scare me away?"  
  
"Nakago. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it's like this. Tamahome took something of mine, and now I'm about to take something of his."  
  
"I was never his to begin with." I stated plainly.  
  
I didn't even let him finish. I started throwing punches and kicks left and right. I was even surprised to see that he had to concentrate on his own attacks. So my training must really be successful. I was so glad at that moment, but my triumph would be short lived. For in the moment of my glory I never noticed him pulling out a bottle of red spray. The only thing that I was aware of was the fact that he sprayed the chemicals into my eyes.  
  
"Sleep tonight, for tomorrow you will be mine." He said coldly.  
  
I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, and I tried to call out to the Sazuki warriors. When my voice didn't respond, I called out to the first person that I could think of in my head.  
  
  
  
"NURIKO!"  
  
I was just sitting there when I heard it. Miaka's in danger! I don't know how I got up so fast, but in a matter of minutes I was standing at the front door. I made it just in time to see that Nakago had Miaka slung over his shoulder, and with a quick wave of his hand he disappeared. I didn't know what to do, and so I screamed out her name as if she could hear me. Now she was gone, and it was my entire fault. Maybe if I had talked to her calmly, then she would still be there. I had just lost the one person that I really cared about twice in one day.  
  
This thought weighed heavily on my heart, and I fell to the ground and began crying. Soon the other warriors were behind me. I guess they finally realized that Miaka was in danger. They tried to get me to tell them what had happened, but my cries wouldn't allow me to at that moment. When my tears subsided, I told them all about what I had seen.  
  
I told them that I was going to find Miaka, and then I instructed everyone else to stay put. For all I know this could be an easy way to bring about a war, and I wasn't about to be deceived that easily. No the others could stay here, and protect our home. I on the other hand was going to find Nakago, and whenever I did I swore that I was going to kill him.  
  
  
  
Wowie. That was a long one. Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know something. Review and let me know if you like where this little story is heading.  
  
Next Chapter: A little torture is in store for Miaka, and things goes from bad to worse when Yui finds out that Nakago has Miaka. Will Tamahome find out about their little prisoner? Also Nuriko closes in on Nakago's whereabouts, but he is wounded in battle and left for dead. Will he recover in time to save Miaka from Nakago evil plans? Also Nuriko gets a little spiritual guidance from a fallen hero that he once knew. Join us in the next chapter of Loyalty and Honor. 


End file.
